Certain substituted arylpyrrole compounds and their use as insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal agents are described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 392,495 filed on Aug. 11, 1989 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 208,841 filed on Jun. 23, 1988 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 079,545 filed on Jul. 29, 1987, now abandoned. Although 4-chloro-1-(ethoxymethyl)-2-(p-chlorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole-3- carbonitrile, 4-chloro-1-(chloromethyl)-2(p-chlorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl) -pyrrole-3-carbonitrile and 4-bromo-1-(bromomethyl)-2-(p-chlorophenyl-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole-3-car bonitrile compounds are found within the broad generic description of said application, said pyrrole-3-carbonitrile compounds are not specifically named, described or exemplified therein.
A process for the preparation of 2-aryl-1-(unsubstituted)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds via an azalactone intermediate is described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 560,396 filed on Jul. 31, 1990.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the manufacture of 4-halo-2-aryl-1-(alkoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds which are useful for controlling insect, acarid and nematode pests and for protecting harvested and growing crops from said pests.
It is another object of this invention to provide intermediate 4-halo-2-aryl-1-(halomethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal agent 4-chloro-1-(ethoxymethyl)-2-(p-chlorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole-3- carbonitrile and a method for its use to protect harvested and growing crops.